What I Really Meant To Say
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Lance meets up with an old friend at a class reunion, and he doesn't know what to say, or how to say he still loves her. Rated for one implyed curse.


What I Really Meant To Say  
by WSJ  
  
Soooo many people write Keith and Allura stories that I thought I'd do something a bit different. (Don't get me wrong, I love Keith/Allura's and I write them too. ^_~)  
  
Disclaimer: [insert witty synonym for 'I don't own Voltron nor the song neither' here]  
  
()()()()()  
  
Miranda Horn glanced again from the card in her hand to the address plate on the building in front of her. Yes, this was the place all right. Taking a deep breath she smiled and pushed open the door to the large community center and was immediatly confronted with a huge banner bearing the title "Acadamy, Class of 3045, Ten-year Reunion"  
  
She shook her head and chuckled. That banner was soooo tacky, but it was just like her class to do something like that.  
  
She pulled off her leather flying jacket and went to hang it up in the coat room. As she did, she heard the scream of jet engines and a several metallic-sounding roars coming from the landing platform outside. So, the fabled Voltron Force was here at last. Five of the six pilots had gone to the Acadamy, and three had been in her class. She wondered if all six of them were here now, or just Lance, Keith and Sven.  
  
Miranda felt herself blush faintly as she thought about the three hansom men. Girls had been falling all over them during their years at the Acadamy, and several of Miranda's close friends had recently admitted to her that they still had crushes on at least one of the three.  
  
Of course, many of their hearts had been broken the year before with the Galactic Broadcasting Company's live coverage of two weddings. GBC had televised intergalactically the marrages of Captain Keith Jones and Princess Allura Arus, and a week later that of Liutenant Sven Polarski and Princess Romelle Pollox. Miranda wondered if Lance was still single or not.  
  
She heard voices outside the door to the coat room and jerked herself back to the present. The doors opened to reveal six persons, the Voltron Force in its entirety.  
  
Pidge and Hunk, who had graduated two years after her and the year before her respectively, were in the front, followed closely by Keith, Sven and Princess Allura, with Lance bringing up the rear. All of them were decked out in royal finery except Lance, who had probably refused, if she knew him, which she did. Miranda suddenly felt self-conscience about her everyday flight uniform, scuffed boots and wind-blown hair roughly tied back in a pony-tail.  
  
They caught sight of her then, and Keith and Sven ran forward to greet their old friend. Lance followed, but rather more slowly. The two officers-turned-kings said hello, and then went to hang up their cloaks, leaving Miranda reletively alone with Lance.  
  
"Just get off work?" he asked, smirking and gesturing to her disheavled grey and red uniform and messy red hair. She nodded slightly, stunned that she was looking Lance Michaelson in the face again, as she'd done so many times before, and after so many years.  
  
It took me by surprise  
When I saw you standing there,  
Close enough to touch,  
Breathing the same air.  
  
It had been a firey, whirl-wind romance. They'd been friends for years and years, ever since they were kids, and suddenly, right in the middle of their senior year of the Acadamy, they'd both realised they loved the other.  
  
But as usually happens with high-school romance, graduation had torn them apart, sending them spinning to oppisite ends of the galaxy, seemingly to never see each other again. He went into the Preventor Squad, and eventually to Arus, while she stayed on Earth and flew for the Space Defence Command.  
  
And now, staring Lance in the eye, Miranda had to wonder if things might possibly be as they were before, with just the two of them and not a care in the world. Could it be possible that he still loved her?  
  
"So, how have you been?" he asked, leaning casually against the coat rack as she hung up her jacket. Once she was done he took her arm and escorted her into the big common room where everyone was gathering for the party.  
  
"Oh, just fine." she managed to stutter, wondering where all her charisma had gone.  
  
He smiled at her, that same smile that had made her heart melt ten years ago. It seemed it still had the same effect. He was about to say something more when somebody shouted his name from across the dance floor. After another quick smile he turned to go.  
  
You asked me how I been,  
I guess that's when I smiled and said 'Just fine',  
Oh but baby, I was lying.  
  
Miranda had the greatest erge to run after him and pull him back. Back to her, back to the past, back to what had been.  
  
It almost hurt to see how great and wonderful he had become. He had made such a name for himself, became famous, just like he'd always said he would. And her? She was still flying defence with the same people, in the same ship she had for the last ten years.  
  
She bit her lip as a single tear slid down her cheek.  
  
She still loved him.  
  
Cause what I really meant to say  
Is 'I'm dying here inside'  
Cause I miss you more each day,  
There's not a night I haven't cried.  
  
She thought back to all those sleepless nights just after graduation where she had cried herself to sleep, wishing with all her heart that she could go with him. But she couldn't. She wasn't a good enough pilot to fly Preventor back then.  
  
She was now, but Lance had already moved on, so she preferred to stay with her squadron, even though General Darka had offered to promote her to Preventor.  
  
And baby here's the truth:  
I'm still in love with you.  
That's what I really meant to say.  
  
Looking around absently, she saw two of her Defender wing-mates, Flip and Olli, and Olli's girlfriend Lessy, over near the punch bowl with Keith and Allura. Lessy and Allura were giggling about some secret while Olli and Flip laughed and clapped Keith on the back, causing him to choke on his punch.  
  
As she got closer Miranda caught the tail end of their conversation. Flip was just saying "...She'd be perfect for a Lion! She's the best flyer in the squad!"  
  
"What's this about flying a lion?" Miranda asked Lessy as she poured her self a drink. "They talking about a Voltron Lion?"  
  
Lessy nodded enthusiasticly. "There's going to be a spot on the Team open soon, and since the high-ranking gloss gave Keith permission to pick the new pilot, they're just discussing who'd be good."  
  
Miranda wrinkled her brow. "Who's leaving?" she asked, visions of Lance running away to get married rushing through her mind.  
  
Allura smiled. "I am. As Queen of Arus I can't really go charging around in Blue anymore. Besides, Nanny's going to kill me if I fly anymore anyway, what with my baby and all."  
  
Miranda's mouth dropped open. "Baby?"  
  
Allura nodded, smiling with motherly pride. "Yes, Keith and I just found out last week."  
  
"Congrats!" said Miranda over her shoulder on her way over to Keith, whom she knew better then Allura and Lessy combined.  
  
"So I hear there's going to be a little one, eh?" she asked, poking herself in between Flip and Olli. Keith nodded sheepishly. It seemed the whole world was starting to know!  
  
"Well, might I nominate Flip here for the opening possition of Blue Lion." Miranda said. "As his superior officer and wing-mate I must say that he's one of the best flyers I've ever laid eyes on, except for maybe you and Lance."  
  
Keith smiled. "Thank's for the suggestion Mir, I'll certainly consider it."  
  
Miranda hung around and listened to a few more nominees before wandering over to a seat in the corner. She sighed as she caught sight of Lance again, dancing with a pretty classmate of theirs. Apparently, Lance didn't know she was now married with three children.  
  
There really wasn't a reason for her to stay. She'd talked to everyone she'd wanted to see again, and Lance didn't love her anymore. Miranda got up and headed out to grab her coat.  
  
And as you walked away,  
The echo of my ways  
Cut just like a knife,  
Cut so deep it hurt.  
  
Lance glanced up from his dance to see Miranda stand to go. He bit his lip and excused himself before walking as calmly as he could over to Keith. The two old friends talked for awhile, before Lance couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
He walked out of the commons, and sat down on a bench in the lobby, finally letting his tears fall. He wondered why he'd let Keith and Sven talk him into this. He'd known it would only cause heartbreak to see Miranda again, and he'd been right.  
  
She was probably married with children, happy with her life and forgetting about him.  
  
I held back the tears,  
Held on to my pride and watched you go.  
I wonder if you'll ever know  
That what I really meant to say  
Is 'I'm dying here inside',  
Cause I miss you more each day.  
There's not a night I haven't cried.  
  
The door to the coat room opened and Lance brought his head sharply up, trying his best to wipe away his tears and regain his cool demenor before whoever it was saw him.  
  
It was Miranda, and to his surprise there were trails of maskera and other eye make-up running down her cheeks. He jumped up and ran over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Hey, Miranda, what's wrong?"  
  
And baby here's the truth:  
I'm still in love with you.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." she pointed out, forgetting herself and reaching up to flick a tear away from his cheek.  
  
"Look, Mir, we've been best friends forever, right?" Lance only continued after she'd nodded. "So you can tell me anything, and I promise I won't tell a soul. Now what is it? If some s.o.b. of a husband's beating up on you then you can be sure I'll take Red to him immediatly!"  
  
And what I really meant to say  
Is that I'm really not that strong,  
Even after all this time  
I'm still holdin' on.  
  
Miranda let out a kind of half-sob half-laugh and pushed Lance away. "No, nothing like that, I'm not even married!"  
  
Lance blinked and started.  
  
"But..." Miranda trailed off.  
  
"Go on." Lance encouraged.  
  
"I-I think... No, I know, I still love you Lance, I always have, and I always will. Now, don't go telling your wife, you hear me Lancelot Michaelson?"  
  
Lance looked at her and drew her into a warm hug. "But Mir, I'm not married either. After all, you are my one and only."  
  
And here's the honest truth:  
I'm still in love with you.  
That's what I really meant to say.  
  
Miranda sighed happily and hugged him back.  
  
"You know," said Lance after a moment. "Keith thinks you'd be perfect for Blue Lion. But then again, that would mean moving to Arus."  
  
Miranda looked up at him and slid her arms around his neck. "Oh darn." She pushed herself up onto the tip toes of her boots and kissed him.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Ok, is anyone still alive, or have you all choked to death on the fluff? *crickets chirping* Humph, at least *you* liked it...  
  
I just had this incredable erge to write a Lance romance, and so I did! ^_^ Reviews please and thank you! 


End file.
